


Evil Academy's #1 Stink Bomb

by KiAkushuBakudan



Category: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice
Genre: Farting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAkushuBakudan/pseuds/KiAkushuBakudan
Summary: (as always, this contains gross stuff like farting)After sleeping through the day, a certain demon's stomach began to churn out some rather nasty gas...





	Evil Academy's #1 Stink Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Will possibly do a part 2 to this, this one is a bit short as I kinda ran out of ideas

Evil Academy was as chaotic as ever, demons running wild like always, with the occasional delinquent trying to keep the others in line, in other words, it was just a regular day for the Academy, the night sky was beautiful, but the chaotic laughter and chatter disrupted the beauty a little bit, but a certain demon wasn't that bothered the noise.

Mao, the #1 student of the Academy was fast asleep, he was sleeping straight through the chaos that was happening outside, you'd think that's what would have woke him up, but no, no it wasn't.

*prrft-PRRPTH!*  
His own butt was what woke him up a little, not the sound specifically, but the smell of spoiled milk, but it didn't wake him immediately, as he mumbled and turned in his sleep a bit...before rolling out of his bed and hitting the ground with a thud, he grumbled a little before getting up.

"urrgh...what woke me up this time? I'm trying to sleep damnit..." he stretched as he gave the air a sniff, immediately noticing the spoiled odour in the air. "ah of course, I should have thought that my built in alarm clock woke me up." as he stretched, a quiet and airy toot escaped from him. "it's starting up already? I haven't even been up for 10 minutes...I guess the food I ate yesterday aggravated it."

As if on command, his stomach groaned as a shooting pain came seemingly out of nowhere, it felt like a giant kick in the gut, Mao winced in pain as he wrapped one of his arms around his stomach. "yep...definitely...aggravated it...!" he was in so much pain he could hardly speak, he bent over a little and sighed.

*bbrRRFFT!*  
It started out quiet but quickly turned loud and beefy, with a equally beefy stench following it, there was a lot of force behind it, blowing his bedsheet back a little, he just fanned his butt once it ended, looking back to his bed, the sheet being blown off a little, giving a small grin. "hehe...that was a big one, this is going to be fun to deal with."

He walked over to the table that was in the middle of his room, there was a bunch of manga and comic books stacked on it, all of which Mao has probably read 50 or more so times, but that didn't really bother him, as they where still a fun read, he sat down and grabbed a random book from the collection on the table, and began reading, he got pretty into it before his stomach knocked him out of his focus, he grumbled a little bit as he shifted his butt a little.

*BRRSSPPTSH!*  
Mao bit his lip as this rather wet and monstrous blast exited his ass, the smell was surprisingly eggy, not really the type of smell his gas normally has...but that's what made it better, once it ended, he could be heard breathing heavily and panting a little. "o-oh god...that felt great..."

He smirked as he cleared his table, the books collapsed on the floor, he got on his knees as he put his arms on the table, having them crossed, giving a pretty decent view of his ass, as his stomach groaned once again.

*PRRSSLLRPTH!*  
It was incredibly juicy sounding with a really thick stink of death following, the look on Mao's face showed that he was really enjoying it, the fact that he was drooling a bit made it obvious.

*prrpt!*  
*bllLRRAAP!*  
*VVRRPPSSPT!*  
The first two where kind of wet, but the last one was deep and rumbly, but the stink didn't change, the combination of garbage, garlic and sewage mixed with milk and eggs was absolutely unholy, Mao could be heard moaning a little and shaking slightly, it looks like he really...REALLY enjoyed the relief.

He stood up once the last fart squeaked off, not bothering to clean up the books, the thick stink that was now in his room was unbearable, well for anyone else, as he absolutely loved the horrible odour, he didn't even bother to try and air out the room as he walked out, going to do whatever, leaving whoever else would enter to probably keel over and gag from the stink, at least no one goes anywhere near his room, thank god.


End file.
